


Moving Parts

by thisnewjoe



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Dildos, Embarrassed Kaidan Alenko, Kaidan embraces sexy thoughts, M/M, Muscles, Other, POV Kaidan Alenko, Sex Toys, This is borderline crackfic, Wrex is a good sport, Wrex loves teasing Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/pseuds/thisnewjoe
Summary: Prompt:> Relationship: Kaidan Alenko/Urdnot Wrex> Description: Kaidan being an absolute size queen would be fantastic! Explicit please!> Descriptions of Wrex's alien cock would be A++This is basically a crackfic, of a sort. I laughed a lot while writing this, so feel free to laugh at the content with me (and even at me) as you enjoy.The dynamic of the two of them interacting is fun to play with, but I kept getting Wrex telling me he just wanted to be there to give Kaidan a hard time (in many senses of the word), and that seemed to play real well. Their relationship becomes loaded with fun interspecies sexuality talk and playfulness. Though I missed the exact pairing by a couple degrees, I hope this satisfies, BlueTeaParty!Also: I have never written anything about Krogan sexual anatomy before, and I'm not sure that I need to again, but who knows? lol





	Moving Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> > Relationship: Kaidan Alenko/Urdnot Wrex  
> > Description: Kaidan being an absolute size queen would be fantastic! Explicit please!  
> > Descriptions of Wrex's alien cock would be A++
> 
> This is basically a crackfic, of a sort. I laughed a lot while writing this, so feel free to laugh at the content with me (and even at me) as you enjoy.
> 
> The dynamic of the two of them interacting is fun to play with, but I kept getting Wrex telling me he just wanted to be there to give Kaidan a hard time (in many senses of the word), and that seemed to play real well. Their relationship becomes loaded with fun interspecies sexuality talk and playfulness. Though I missed the exact pairing by a couple degrees, I hope this satisfies, BlueTeaParty!
> 
> Also: I have never written anything about Krogan sexual anatomy before, and I'm not sure that I need to again, but who knows? lol

The Normandy has arrived in the Serpent Nebula and is returning to the Citadel for supplies and to deliver cargo items picked-up from a trader out of the Local Cluster. Kaidan had been fortunate to find out about the delivery before the cargo ship had left Earth, and he was able to secure a promise from the captain that there would be some Canadian whiskey available for direct purchase during their rendezvous. It had been weeks without the famous brown liquor and Kaidan wanted to enjoy a familiar taste of home before the next round of missions started.

As a specialist ship, the Normandy was crewed with some of the most capable talent in their field. The crew assignments were drawn from the best flight, engineering, and operations sources on Earth, with additional specialists in astrometrics, life sciences, geology, and Alliance intelligence composing most of the human crew. There were also representatives of other species whom have been adopted by Shepard along the way: Liara the Asari, Garrus the Turian, Tali the Quarian, and Wrex the Krogan. More were sure to be recruited as Shepard found people to fill roles in supporting Normandy's general mission and Shepard's SPECTRE operations.

Kaidan was anxious to get off the ship and into the room he'd rented for a couple nights. There was a distracting tension in him that needed to be dealt with, and he intended to spend some serious quality time solving that problem.

"Kaidan!" a deep voice ground through sharp gravel came at him over the intercom. Kaidan held still for a moment before replying, trying not to lose focus on the mission at hand.

"What's up, Wrex?" He chimed back, hoping nothing in his tone would catch the Krogan's attention. Wrex gets humans better than most from his species, but he's still getting used to all the subtle ways that humans communicate in undertones and word choices.

"I heard you've got something special planned for this particular stop at the Citadel. 'Sat true?"

Dammit, he knew damn well that was true. What is he up to?

"I have some personal things to attend to, yes." Kaidan hears a wry chuckle. "Do I want to know why you're asking?"

"Oh, I was just talking with Steve and he's got an interesting theory about you, and—"

"No! Please don't say anything else. You two should quit talking about my plans for my days off."

Shepard chimes-in, interested. "What's this thing you guys are talking about? Kaidan? Is there anything I need to be worried about?"

Oh, hell. No. This is not happening right now.

"NO!" Kaidan surprised himself with the almost yell in reply. "No, really, I just need to deal with something. Alone. Won't take but a day or two, and if we get called away on a new mission, just let me know. I can leave anytime."

"Okay, well, if you're sure. Just let me know if you need anything. I want to help you if I can."

Kaidan can't be sure that Wrex is picking up on everything, and he's been sure he's never let Steve in on his crush on the commander of the Normandy, but Kaidan really doesn't want to think about any of those things right now.

"I appreciate it, Shepard." Kaidan hoped that was the end of it. This needs to be the end of this very awkward conversation.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Kaidan knew he was flushed and closed his eyes for a moment to express appreciation for being the only person in the room. His ears burned hotter now, and he was finding it harder to speak clearly.

"I'm good. Really. Please don't worry. I'm fine. It'll be fine."

This time, he was certain he heard human laughter mixed-in with the Krogan's rumbling chuckle. Damn. This is the last time he lets Steve catch him staring too long at anyone ever again.

"Sounds good, Kaidan. We’re getting close, everyone. Get yourselves ready." And this time, things stayed silent. He’s halfway surprised Joker didn’t say anything to prod the situation.

It didn't stop Wrex from sending a pictograph to his omnitool that confirmed without a doubt that the Krogan was well aware of what this trip was really about. Steve's message followed seconds later, admitting that he has suspicions about what is going down, but that Kaidan's welcome to keep his secrets if he wants to, and Wrex hasn't told him anything. Well, hopefully that'll be the end of it. Kaidan ignores both messages.

There's a third notification now.

JS: "Is everything really okay? Do I need to send flowers to someone or something?"

The biotic can't help but sigh. Ignoring this one would just lead to Shepard unintentionally making a bigger deal out of this, and then Kaidan's secret would be out in the open. And it's a very large thing to put out in the open.

Before he gets himself lost in that thought train, he sends a quick reply.

KA: "No, nothing bad at all. I'm just going to spend some time not worrying about mission priorities and getting shot at. I don't want anyone interrupting to talk shop with me, so I am keeping my plans close to my chest. Sorry, Shepard. Nothing personal."

JS: "No problem. Enjoy your free time. Let me know if you want to meet up. L8r."

He smiled at that. When it was just the two of them talking, Shepard really let a lot of the commander-level stuff go and was friendly with Kaidan. He felt free to share just about everything, but he didn't want to. He was fairly certain nobody on board knew how much trouble he really got up to when he was left to his own devices between missions, and this particular trip was for him alone. Not a secret so much as a thing he's just not going to talk about.

That doesn't make it feel any less like a secret and he hopes nobody who heard about his plans takes it as a bad sign. Wrex has a very accurate suspicion, but Kaidan's shoving thoughts of the large red man from his mind as fast as he can.

Joker calls final arrival to everyone and Kaidan moves toward his quarters and the bag of items he's stashed there for this personal adventure. He smiles, somewhat nervously, and hopes he beats Wrex to the airlock, so he doesn't have any more close calls.

Some things are better as secrets, as far as Kaidan is concerned. And in this case, he's going bigger and deeper than ever before, and he thinks he's really going to like it.

They are a minute from docking, a few minutes of rapid transit, and then a ride up to his reserved room. Hopefully, nothing will come up along the way.

 

* * *

 

The idea for this personal adventure came to Kaidan some weeks before, when the Normandy was on a particularly long string of missions that ended with the toppling of three rival pirate gangs, a colonial kidnapping ring, and an abundance of new resource finds that the Alliance could use to build and supply new ships and space probes. A whole lot of the galaxy remained unknown, and the humans felt they'd hit gold in going into territories few of the other species were interested in, if they could even tolerate the environmental conditions. A surprisingly wide number of worlds were suitable for human colonization, and plenty of corporations were capitalizing on the new wave of money and development devoted to frontier development on unoccupied locations in space.

By the time they'd finished the job, accepted commendations and attended all the necessary recognition events for their hard work, the crew was tired and in desperate need of a break. Kaidan was tired, but his fidgeting tended to be related to sexual tension, and after weeks with the crew and no outlet, he wanted to take care of things.

Kaidan had gone to the armory in the cargo bay of the ship to lock-up some weapons he'd cleaned and add supplies to inventory. Before he'd taken two steps from the elevator, Steve urgently waved Kaidan over to his workstation and pointed at the conversation happening between James, their hugely muscular weapons specialist, and Wrex, a massive Krogan battle master who'd been recruited by Shepard, and had then earned the Krogan's loyalty after helping him with some personal matters. Where James was boisterous and challenged everyone he met to pull-up contests, Wrex tended to quietly watch people and only occasionally made quick movements at people and laugh obnoxiously when they jumped at his feints. Shepard scolded him on it, and while it did reduce the overall count of times Wrex did this, the Krogan inevitably pestered some person or another after a couple days.

Only Kaidan, Shepard, and Joker were spared this mischief. Were it not for Joker being glued to the pilot's seat and prone to extreme injury at the slightest wrong nudge to his bones, then the list of people Wrex didn't pester would be only two names long. Shepard and Kaidan earned their pass after fighting a Thresher Maw with a Krogan clan, and that had earned them an "honorary quad each" for their victory. Kaidan still felt sheepish for having to ask Shepard what a "quad" was and finding out it was part of Krogan male anatomy may have been the first time he'd even thought anything remotely sexual about any Krogan.

Today, it looked like James was attempting to challenge the Krogan to a contest of strength. Humans have better reach in most cases, and far better flexibility, but Krogans had much longer lives and tended to have superhuman levels of natural strength and power. Combine those things with a thick skull and the natural armored plating that cover the aggressive species, it just doesn't make sense in most cases for a human to challenge a Krogan one-to-one. Kaidan decided not to warn James that Wrex was operating with twice the, uh, manpower than James was, but let it be.

At the moment Kaidan had observed, James was teaching the battle master how to make a series of punches to a tall punching bag that had been bolted to a ceiling support and a lock down pad on the floor. Ideally, this would let the bag take quite a lot of abuse without damaging anything else. For James, it was perfect.

Steve offers a bet that James will lose the contest. Kaidan counter-offers with a bet that Wrex will make him look like an idiot while doing it. Steve hadn't seen Wrex in battle and didn't know the Krogan had a well-developed sense of humor, but Kaidan already suspected the giant man was setting-up the broadly muscled human for a knockdown. The mischief was in the details, and Kaidan liked this kind of game.

James trash-talks Krogan punching strength, accusing Wrex's species of being too reliant on smashing their heads into everything or shooting places up and were neglecting an important opportunity in their physical training strategy. James helpfully offered to show the alien a few moves. Wrex considered the offer, then accepted it, and took station behind the bag to hold it still while James wailed on it and demonstrated various punches and shoulder hits.

This is the first time he's just watched Wrex moving around and had time to appreciate it. The man was basically a rhino on two legs, and somehow, he still moved like a creature in complete control of himself. Wrex is no ballerina: He doesn't gracefully do anything on the battlefield except pick a target and go after it bullets first, followed by his thick head. It was hilarious to see him bowl a squad of Cerberus troops out of the way, grinding their weapons into uselessness with the storm of his rampaging stomps. Wrex was also nicer than most Krogan he met, almost charming in a very rough sort of way. Kaidan felt he kind of liked Wrex. He was a friend, not just a companion on the battlefield.

Today, Kaidan sees that Wrex is not playing the same game James is playing, and he knows that James has no idea that he's about to get played. He finds he's admiring Wrex for getting James all worked-up and frustrated by having to re-explain how to punch the bag, and by the third time James explains it, Wrex plays along as though he's only just understood. It's uncommon to find scholars among the Krogan, and so the intellectual interests Wrex has made him a much better student than people generally assume Krogans were even capable of being.

When Wrex decides its time to teach someone a lesson, he knows how to make that lesson stick.

Kaidan and Steve watch as James and Wrex swap places. They catch James checking the chain from the upper support as though to make sure the thing doesn't come loose, and then he leans into the bag to hold it steady. He loses a bit of his conviction when Wrex mocks him for not putting even a mark on the bag, which James says isn't even the point, and Wrex asks again if he's supposed to punch straight in or alternate side-to-side. James begins to lecture again about form and practice, and the Marine doesn't realize that Wrex has braced himself against the floor for a charge directly at the bag.

The power of the hit tears chains and mounting pins from the top and bottom brackets and sends the fat log of padding that fills the punching bag directly into James. The man himself flies-up, squealing in surprise, and flailing wildly on the drop winds up face planting into the bag, arms and legs spread across both sides of the half-destroyed bag. Steve and Kaidan both laugh their asses off, and Wrex just chuckles a couple times before calling out how sorry he is for breaking James' little toys. James does not have a witty comeback, and lays stunned for a minute or two more until Wrex lightly pats his cheek and tells him he's a good teacher, and that the Krogan feels like he's learned a lot from James today, even though he doesn't have a quad of his own.

Kaidan can't help the though cross his mind as he helps James up off the ground: What does a "quad" look like? He's never met a Krogan who left their junk out. Well, he could check it out on the extranet when he gets a chance.

 

* * *

 

After a couple quick forays into the extranet archives, Kaidan's search results came up incomplete. He found news articles, stories, biological short-sheets with super simple diagrams, but nothing in detail.

He found a human-authored story once about a Krogan who had crash-landed on a planet with a lone Asari archaeologist and researcher. Within two pages, Kaidan realized the author had never met an Asari nor a Krogan, and had no idea how they worked. The Turians and Salarians did not write stories of that kind about Krogan, in general, at least not things Kaidan thinks he would find remotely interesting. The Asari stories were just not Kaidan's style at all, even if they, too, had their own version of trashy romance novels.

But the truth of it, Kaidan realized, was that he didn't want to date a Krogan, he just wanted to mess around with one. And there was only one Krogan who would probably answer his questions, but he was not quite sure Wrex would keep it to himself that the conversation had ever happened.

And so he stalled. For weeks, Kaidan would try to sneak a peek while Wrex was changing armor, but never got a glimpse. The Krogan were fighters, but if they hadn't gotten messy in their recent battles, they were an odor-free species, at least to human senses, so he couldn't even time it so they could be in the shower at the same time.

Then again, with a body the size of a rhino, Kaidan wasn't sure that he should even try...

 

* * *

 

After another month, and the string of missions had come around that kept them out of a decent dock for far too long, Kaidan put in a reservation at a Citadel hotel. One room, two days, under a pseudonym that would be extremely difficult to associate with him. It's known by the crew that he enjoys playtime with other adults of various species, but he's playing this one thing close to the chest. He isn't certain why, but it seems taboo somehow that his interest in Krogan male reproductive equipment was leading him down a path of this private, secretive exploration. Like if he were discovered, somehow, it would ruin so much about the experiment.

And Kaidan loves a good experiment.

He gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back, though, for working-up the nerve to ask Wrex about it when he decided he could trust the man to keep it to himself. Wrex honored his word, and Kaidan secured his secrecy and then asked the question.

"What can you tell me about the typical Krogan male reproductive system?"

Wrex squinted at him. "Thinking of going into medicine, Kaidan?"

"No, I am just curious."

"You are never just curious. Of all the humans I've met, you're the most Salarian of them. You're always cooking up something in your head, and unlike the Salarians, your ideas usually make sense." Wrex nudged him, which was akin to having an armored bear shove him halfway off the bench. "What could you possibly want to know about it?"

Kaidan expected Wrex's straightforwardness but had figured he would just make jokes and disappear. But this time, Wrex seems interested. The battle master is interested in Kaidan's interest, and the scrutiny feels almost guilt-inducing.

"I, uhh, have considered that there is a lot about your species I don't really know."

"Well, I suppose if we're gonna throw phrases around about our quad, that it's only natural for people from another species to wonder about the rest of it all. But you're the only person I know of who has ever asked."

"It's somewhat of a personal inquiry, and I was trying to keep it quiet."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't really gossip about my friends, and you're a Krogan at heart. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what everything looks like. How it works, how it develops. How much variety there is across the species. What does a quad look like, and how does that work? Does it hurt you when you get hit there like it hurts humans? What does it feel like to use it, to play with it? Do you ever wish it were different? Do you wonder why more people form more species don't express an interest? It seems like a thing people would want to know. You never know who you might find interesting and it's better to be educated when going into these things. I'm not sure---"

"Now wait, Kaidan. Are you preparing yourself for something specific here? Who are you thinking of fooling around with? I thought you had, well, a couple non-Krogans you went to for that kind of stuff."

"I do, but it's like... seeing you so much, working with you, I just got to thinking."

"Oh, well, I don't know if anything would work out between us..." Kaidan blushed fiercely at Wrex's conclusion. The biotic really hadn't intended Wrex to take it as a sign of interest, and in fairness, he really had no interest in the giant man specifically. "... but I am happy to answer questions, and maybe find you someone who might be interested in playing gentle with a human, if you want."

"No. I don't actually.... No, Wrex, you're a friend, but my interest isn't in any specific Krogan. I mostly want to, uhh... get some experience without necessarily involving anyone else."

"How do you mean? The holo-simulator bars?"

"Oh, god no. I mean, like somewhere private and alone, just me and a toy or two. Or four, I suppose, in this case. But just me, seeing how things feel, trying things on."

"You're not interested in the Krogan female parts? I know I've seen you with males and females."

This is far afield of the target Kaidan had been aiming for in this conversation. How does he explain adult sex toys to a man who apparently hasn't been exposed to them? Wrex has had sex, for sure, but beyond that, there's no sign that his interests are in the realm of sexual adventurousness. He tries anyway.

"My species is very curious, and we are well-built for experimenting with different kinds of shapes and forms and textures when it comes to personal pleasure. If we're exploring with someone else, we can greatly enjoy learning about how their body works. I'm certain that it would be very unhealthy to take on a Krogan partner, but maybe something could be done to make a model of the relevant organs and, uhh, make them more human compatible."

"I get the idea, Kaidan, not your interest in the topic. Just about every Krogan you meet has been around for decades longer than humans have been exploring beyond your solar system, and many of us are hundreds of years old. When it comes to things that people do to occupy the time between missions, I’m well aware of what to do."

"Oh!" Well, that simplifies things. It adds some distracting new thoughts to the experience, but Kaidan focuses on the current request and banks the other ideas for later. "I want to make a model and customize it, then go ride it for a while. Try things out, you know?"

"How do you do that?"

Kaidan gets it this time: He means specifically how would that work for a human. Oh, man. Wrex knows so much, and so little. "Many humans have two major sensitive areas very near each other, and I plan to use the one that has no reproductive value, but has, uhh, real good sexual value."

Wrex doesn’t get it. The Krogan body is very different when it comes to touch, and the armor means that lots of things that excite a human are lost on a thick-skinned being like Wrex. Kaidan stares at him, trying to figure out how to avoid looking too shameful, then turns and points to his ass, and pushes it out. Somehow that seems to get the idea across.

"Oh." Wrex chuckles, his enormous toothy grin splitting his face. "I didn't know you could do that, because things don’t work that way for us Krogans. Well, as far as I know. Dudes aren’t my thing.” Then the big guy looks at Kaidan. “Is that something all human males can do?"

"Many do, most can, and some don't prefer it or enjoy it even if they're into men. Some men exclusively into women also can enjoy stimulation in the area. But for me, I love it. I checked our databases for ideas, but I honestly don’t know what Krogan parts look like, and I've never gotten a good look."

Wrex peers at Kaidan. "Have you been checking me out?” Kaidan nods, aware that even the alien can tell he’s embarrassed to admit it. “It also seems you think I can help you with this.” Another nod from the biotic. “I can sure answer your questions, though you asked way too many at once, and way too fast. I forgot most of them.” He turns his head and gives Kaidan a stare straight-on with one eye, and a sideways cut to his grin. “But I don't think that's really what you want today."

No, in fact, he wants something else. "I wanted to kind some pics, if you would allow it, of Krogan male anatomy both relaxed and... uhh, hard?" Wrex nod, confirming that Krogans do get erect, and Kaidan smiles a little. "Yeah, so like, a soft model and a hard model, to see what things are like and whatnot. I can then one or two printed at the 3D automat and try them out. I don’t know what size is going to work, because I have no idea what to expect.”

Wrex leans in, conspiratorially. "You could have asked any Krogan, and probably gotten a yes from them. You want it to be mine, don't you?"

Kaidan looks up to the ceiling. "Yeah. I do."

Wrex laughs loudly. "Alright.” More laughter. Kaidan hopes he doesn’t say anything too loudly at this point, since people aren’t far enough away to not overhear. “Is tomorrow alright? I’ve got stuff to take care of now, and then, I can take care of your stuff,” he makes a motion akin to the human eyebrow waggle, “when I settle-in for the night."

Wrex is not interested in doing anything with Kaidan in that way, and the big man delights in messing with him, but he appreciates that Wrex is going to help him out.

“Just keep it all quiet, okay? It’s not bad, but it’s a bit unusual for humans to take this kind of interest in things, and I need the squads focused on the mission, not on my private activities.”

"It's funny how much you blush, you humans. And you're the worst of all of them, Major."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Kaidan shakes his head. "So, you don’t mind doing a full scan and sending it to me?"

"That was the plan. I might even "

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you." Kaidan looks around. "I gotta go."

Wrex leans back, grinning a wide brim of teeth. "I'm real sure you do. You take care, and I'll get back to you."

Kaidan just rises, nods, and practically runs away with the long strides he's taking. Wrex laughs again, certain he's gotten the human all flustered and loving it.

When Kaidan got a message later from Kaidan, filled with much more than he expected, he got hard so fast he nearly caught on his zipper. Sitting was very uncomfortable, but he was talking with Shepard and Liara and Chakwas, and so standing right now would really add some compromising details to his relationships with these friends.

Mostly because they'd never let him forget about it.

He moves on, suffering through the rest of the conversation for reasons his friend mistook as early symptoms of a migraine. He’d gone soft again by the time they’d asked, and he took advantage of the easy excuse to step away.

 

* * *

 

The room in the residential tower along Silversun Strip has some rooms for rent like a traditional hotel. Kaidan picks up the keys for the room he reserved in the name of Aldrin Collins, hoping that the anonymity of such relatively ancient spacefaring human scientists will go unrecognized even by any humans who may be attending the tower. He'd gotten a manufactured identity and rarely used it.

He needn't have worried. The Asari at the counter was polite and professional, but she showed no seeming recognition of him in his role as an officer on the Normandy, and he relished in the lack of recognition.

He reaches the room, enters, and locks the door. He sets a custom code on the door, keeping out all but the most trained techs, just in case his friends find him and want to surprise him. Maybe he’s being too worried about it. He hadn't seen anyone familiar on his path along the walkway, which meandered around the arcades, event halls, residential towers, restaurants, and other day and night activities. He had dressed himself handsomely, with a dark black shirt that held a subtle sheen to it at certain angles. The effect reminded him of using biotics, and he had smiled when he'd noticed the bright lights of the strip kind of made him sparkle. It earned him a few looks, though he was hardly the most attention-getting being in the area.

The shirt collar was sharp and classic. He wore a simple silver tie that lay in the valley between his muscular pecs and tapped on his abdomen as he moved. His jacket was styled like old leather jackets, with some modern patterns etched across it. It was nothing so flashy as to grab attention, and not so plain he would look out of place. He had pulled the collar of the jacket up while in the transport, and only just now, while standing in front of the mirror, does he turn it down. It provided little real protection, but it like more comfortable. When he turned his head, the stubble along his jaw scraped and the feeling left waves of tingles prowling his scalp and neck. The feeling sent sparks down his back to fade below his waist.

Now that he’s here, standing in front of the mirror in his own private space in the galaxy, he hadn't realized how nervous he was. His eyebrows sat just above his eyes, shaping a focused and slightly excited expression. His lips warmed and plumped as he ran his tongue back and forth across them, bringing the hot flow of blood to the surface. In his anticipation, he powered a brief flash of biotic static, and he caught his shine eyes blue while the air crackled around him.

Yes. This is it.

It's time.

 

* * *

 

He pulled from his bag a large box wrapped in privacy packaging, which had been prepared for him by the automated 3D printing service he’d submitted the order through before docking. He used the cutting module on his omnitool to slice the package open and pulled the padding material from around it.

It was beautiful.

And it was huge.

Like everything else Krogan, the shaft boasted thick plates that worked like scaled-down body armor and held its shape with interlinked musculature structures attached to a thick cartilage core. The muscles maintained the shape and were more consciously controllable than humans could get, and when contracted, they controlled the angle of flared armor panels running down the sides and bottom of the shaft. Inside another Krogan, these would keep them held tightly together until the partners completed with each other. It was a masterpiece of sexual power, and Kaidan moved to grip it with both hands.

He felt along the points that he’d modified from the original. Human sexual anatomy can be resilient, but it’s flimsy compared to just about all Krogan bodyparts, and he’d modified the sharpest features of the tool into pointed nubs. He also kept the overall ridged effect, and the mechanics inside the tool could flex and angle the points in ways that approximated a Krogan’s control, without bursting him from the inside as a real male might. He’d already synced the toy to his omnitool and input a few routines that matched what Wrex had described to him about how everything moved and felt.

The shape was inexact for necessary biological reasons, but it was modeled on what were some of the best-kept secrets about the top Krogan Battlemaster’s own physicality. Secrets Kaidan was still surprised he was able to witness and enjoy.

The base of the sculpture was flat on its bottom and had an oval shape. The size and strength was enough to hold the tool perfectly balanced and erect. The colors of the sculpture match genuine anatomical patterns from base to pointed tip. Kaidan admired the technical accomplishments of the project.

He engaged his omnitool to run one of the motion routines he’d developed specifically for this toy. When he watched the lifelike pump and flex action, seeing it moving in the air, Kaidan had forgotten to breathe. Wrex had included some motion capture as he worked himself, and Kaidan put every ounce of anticipated pleasure into the device, and saw it honored well the hard work of the man who inspired this project.

He set the machine to idle, then stood and tugged his shoes off. There was a lot to do and only a couple days to do it all. He hoped he was up to the task, again and again.

Kaidan glimpsed again at himself in the mirror, admiring the benefits of all the field work and extra exercise he’d put in over the last couple years. James was much more muscular, but Kaidan had similar shapes. His arms were big, and his pecs jumped in anticipation as he lifted his arms and loosened his joints.

He tugged at the knot of his tie with one hand, loosening it, then using his other hand to pull it open more before slipping it over his head.

The gift he’d bought himself pulled at his attention, and he snuck a quick look at it before looking back into the mirror and running his hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt from neckline to belt. His eyes followed the fabric as he pulled it back over his shoulders, and let it slip down his arms until he gripped it in his hands. He tossed the shirt over the back of the chair and stood tall again.

Now he stood barefoot on the rectangle of carpet at the foot of the bed. Still centered in the mirror, he let his eyes dart over the shape of his shoulders, their building roundness softened by the gentle skincare he’d committed himself to as part of his personal routine.

There were scars there, of course. These reminded him of hard-fought victories, close calls in battle, and dangerous events that can happen anywhere in the galaxy. He’d started a fair few with Shepard, and ended several more, saving lives and colonies, rescuing hostages and shielding the inhabitants of the Milky Way with the best protection they could muster.

It was worth it, in the long run, to fight for the good things, for ending hardship and improving things little by little. Those times were often tough, but the darker memories did not intrude heavily today. Instead, when Kaidan lifted one hand to its opposite shoulder, and when he let his fingertips trace the lines of each scar, he let himself feel the tantalizing pleasure of soft and sensual touch.

His hand slid down across the back of his shoulder and he pulled it forward, letting his fingers follow the points where the muscles met and moved against each other. He lifted and rotated the arm he was feeling and through his gentle touches came warmth and comfort. With a quick grip of his shirt at the waist, one hand on each side of his muscular barreled abdomen, he flicked the tank top off and against the wall. It fell in a slump, cooling as its familiar comfort was exchanged for the increasing heat filling the man it had embraced.

Kaidan looked away from the mirror this time, looking at the bed, at the heavy shape that lay there. He stopped himself with his hands on his belt and smiled impishly.

After this, everything would change. Kaidan would have the answers to what it felt like to have something Krogan-like inside him. He’d know what it was like to feel the push and pulse and grip of a Krogan warlord moving in him. He felt himself flush with heat, and watched his chest and arms redden with the thoughts of just how wrecked he was going to make himself, and how perfect it was all going to feel at the end of these two days’ break between long missions.

This was his time, and he didn’t know when he’d have it again.

He pulled his belt open, stepped-out of them and lay them across the chair sideways. From his luggage he fished the lubricants and other toys, and then from the bathroom he pulled in towels and washcloths. It was going to take time and effort, and things could get quite messy, so Kaidan made sure he was prepared.

As a final step in preparation, he turned a camera bot on and set the VI to move around the room and film him as he works himself open, then uses the smaller toys to prepare him for the main dish, then the whole of his efforts taking the heavy new sculpture in as far as he could take it. He anticipated the moans and gasps and shouting all throughout, and the camera would capture everything.

When he felt ready, he slipped his fingertips behind the waist of his underwear and pushed it off. As soon as the light fabric landed on the floor, he climbed on the bed, grabbed the lube, and started working himself open.

 

* * *

 

Kaidan had forgotten to worry about Wrex catching him at the airlock on the ship, and as the decontamination field worked over them, he nodded to Wrex with a tired, and satisfied look.

“You look like the cat that got the milk, Kaidan.”

“I what?”

“That is the phrase, right? Cat that caught something? I still haven’t seen one, but I’d guess by your face that you got everything you needed.”

“Oh, yes, I am definitely the cat that got the cream. It was well worth the effort.” Kaidan chuckled quietly as he turned to face the gigantic warrior. “Thank you for your help, Wrex.”

Wrex grunted with amusement. “You’re welcome, Kaidan. I’m glad it was worth it for you.”

“It was worth it many times. Many, many times.”

When the inner airlock door opened, Kaidan nodded and walked brusquely into the ship, seeming to everyone just as Majorly as anyone ever knew. Wrex saw Shepard in the cockpit, waving at him as he turned to head down the tunnel.

“Your Major is an interesting human, Shepard.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

Wrex let his chuckle ride itself into a laugh, then turned and shook his head. Shepard and Joker looked at each other with a confused curiosity, and Shepard decided he’d need to have a chat with Kaidan about what happened over these last couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of inspiration for the detailed description (as requested in the prompt) comes from this incredibly not worksafe link: https://bad-dragon.com/products/scorn.
> 
> I've never posted any such kind of story before, and I cut things off before it got too specific into the erotica. I just don't think I've got the hang of writing that effectively, but I do enjoy the playful sexy/sensual spaces I got to play in with this fic.


End file.
